


【龙嘎】智能牧场APP

by JenLancet



Category: super-vocal；声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLancet/pseuds/JenLancet





	【龙嘎】智能牧场APP

阿云嘎按广播指示关掉手机前，手机还在不停地震动，坐在旁边的助理奇怪地看了一眼他手中暗掉的屏幕， “谁这时候有急事找你？”

“没谁，公众号消息。”阿云嘎掏出眼罩，打算在不算短的飞行时间里睡上一觉。他没带耳塞，百无聊赖地听着身边的动静熬到了第一轮餐点。没有造型的头发顺滑，垂着眼睛安静地把虾仁送进嘴里，酸甜口的，不是他喜欢且习惯的虾仁做法。 

一般来说，他会睡一会儿，然后选部电影来消磨时间。

今天他什么也没做，等到他觉得是对的时间点，阿云嘎摸出手机开机连上了聊胜于无的wifi，果然，郑云龙在他关机后又发了几条信息过来。 

最新的那条是，“好不好 ”

句号和问号都没有，阿云嘎停顿了一下，才往上拉了几条，看到他说 ：

“那你能不去吗 ”

“注意安全”

“回来给你做好吃的”

“今天去超市买了虾”

“也买了啤酒，一半喝一半烧菜”

“下午要去排练，拿了你的新外套穿”

“落地给我回消息”

“好不好” 

阿云嘎忍不住拉开一点遮光板，忘了旁边的助理没戴眼罩，他说了声抱歉就立刻合上了，披着毯子又缩回去玩他的手机，助理看了他一眼，问他不睡觉吗。阿云嘎回她说,我再看一眼我的羊。 

几乎身边所有的朋友都知道这个玩笑，阿云嘎在老家还有一群羊要照管。

阿云嘎很有钱是湖里公认的事实，这个流言起于一顿由王晰买单的聚餐。

那天点餐平台上支付不了，王晰让他们先收拾东西，自己跑去前台结账。最先动起来的是几个小的，穿个外套也必须打闹，方书剑左手控制住梁朋杰乱打的两只手，右手去帮他把塞进去的帽子翻出来，周深也拿好东西站了起来，只有阿云嘎还坐在卡座里，一只手捧着手机在飞快打字，一只手提着自己的黑色外套毫无动静。

“哥，走了走了回去再看。”

阿云嘎嘴答应着，但是眼睛不看路，谁牵着都走。大家奇怪，石凯最先发问，”嘎子哥，在看啥这么入迷？”阿云嘎笑了一下，说，”我在看我的，羊。”他停顿了一下，把脱口而出的骆驼换成了羊。

梁朋杰最想看草原，离他越远他越觉得总有一天要去，他问，嘎子哥家里还有羊吗，是家里人在放吗？

阿云嘎颇为嫌弃地说，“都二十一世纪了，70岁的牧民都会智能放牧了，云计算知道吗？”

阿云嘎下飞机后还是给郑云龙回了消息，只是不冷不热的有些膈应，郑云龙果然没再打扰他工作。那边消停下来他心里就不舒服了，频频掏手机出来看。助理和他开玩笑说，你怕小羊饿着啊？他叹了口气，一本正经地回，我怕我的小羊饿着。

到浦东机场的时候是傍晚，阿云嘎在飞机滑行的时候就等不及打开了手机，郑云龙知道他这个时候回来。没等到他的讯息，却等到了王晰的，点开前他想起来王晰是昨天在上海有演出。“怎么，小羊跑了？”王晰问他，“你最好在日落之前把他抓回去。”

开车到了王晰发过来酒店地址的地下车库，他停好车，发消息让郑云龙下来。然后打开微博看王晰，九个小时前发的动态，郑云龙喝了酒，和王晰他们勾肩搭背，朝镜头不吝啬甜味地笑。手指撑着屏幕放大了看，那人只穿了随手拿了套上的帽衫，这个天气只穿这个还是有点冷。

小羊哪里会挨冻，没人舍得让小羊挨冻。  
郑云龙跑进来关车门，熟练地探着身子去够放在后座的毯子，把自己包起来，看了一眼阿云嘎。他嘴里的酒味已经消了，但是心虚倒是从昨天喝下第一口开始就如影随形。阿云嘎并不控制他喝酒，只是要他报备，和其他的衣食住行一样，通过微信发送给他。不是没被别人看到过，别人笑郑云龙就差把今天呼吸几口空气也发过来了。他自愿的，阿云嘎笑笑说，没办法，他们俩工作都忙，靠这个联系联系感情。

他自愿的。

阿云嘎在这件事情上完全没有撒谎，他们相爱太早，但确定关系的时间点太迟，起码把这故事线铺开来这算不上一个适合确认关系的时候。因为太在乎，怕器皿从手中滑落，攥得太紧又怕薄薄的杯壁碎了扎进血肉里，一时间好像被灌进真空包装里。

可能在一起的欲望太过强烈如同求生，两个人还是找到了解决办法，即使看起来是条歪路，但两个人还是大声喘息着走上去了。

郑云龙默认了阿云嘎对他的控制，即使他知道这不是阿云嘎的爱，而是恐惧，他想把这个也抱进怀里。阿云嘎管过他很多事，起床上课，抽烟，今天穿什么，乱七八糟的小事被阿云嘎就是密密地编织起来，在他活动范围的外面竖了一道刺绳墙，把他圈养起来，好在他不爱活动，也怕疼。

他以为他们会找到路回到正轨的。但是这次在阿云嘎就要离开去巴黎工作前的吵架就起于他们只能手拉着手去更远的地方，两周前阿云嘎停了每天事无巨细地问他，而是让他自己过来报备，简单来说，就是郑云龙字面意义地不再被他管束了。打开冰箱喝了一口啤酒以后，郑云龙盯着他说，“不行。”

阿云嘎歪着头看他，敲敲凝了一层水汽的啤酒罐子，“你想喝就喝不好吗？你只需要告诉我就行了。”

“不好，我很害怕”。郑云龙坦坦荡荡地戳穿他，阿云嘎把他也丢到了称量恐惧天平的另一端，这是他们的新联系，让郑云龙恼火地想拆了小区楼下运动区域的跷跷板。

就拿电子烟来说，说不好听点阿云嘎不提供他也能找到代替品或者代购，就算难买，不抽不会死。但是他把这个放给阿云嘎控制，这种虚假控制是建立在这个关系没有崩溃上的，因为没有这段关系就什么都不是。

到家进门前阿云嘎沉默地向后伸出手，郑云龙暗骂了一句自己好贱还是牵住了他的手，乖乖被他带进来。一进门，郑云龙就上去吻他，去吮吸他嘴唇，反正他一松口，阿云嘎就会傻兮兮地威胁他，“如果你跑了，我就找到你把你带到市场上卖了，别人把你吃了连骨头我都不要了。”

郑云龙知道这是假话，在唬人，傻子才一个人在草原上看星星，没有小羊他还能干什么。“我恨死你了，一点亏都不肯吃。”阿云嘎心里委屈地要死，如果郑云龙是他的弟弟，他肯定就要把他送人。

假想中的草原能给阿云嘎安全感，郑云龙愿意在这里呆着，当他的小羊，被他抱着脖子睡觉，一睁眼的时候就是家。

被哄着跪在沙发上操进去的时候阿云嘎正在哭，今天扩张得马虎，郑云龙捞着他的腰按着进的时候很慢，折磨地阿云嘎感受就愈加清晰，进到一半的时候，阿云嘎一只手撑着自己，撅着屁股不自觉又往里吃了一点，另一手去摸还没进去的部分，娇着声音喘了几声，开始抱怨，怎么这么大。

郑云龙被他无意摸了一把之后莫名其妙地也开始喘，进得比刚才急，低下身子从背后环住他，边吻边说些阿云嘎听不得的话，问他想不想要小羊。太过了，阿云嘎摇着头不听听，下面倒是泛滥成一汪池水，顺着大腿根往下流，在郑云龙一点空隙也不留地顶进去时沾到他的皮肤上。

高潮来的又快又急，阿云嘎被翻来覆去地弄，红着眼睛开始说胡话求人快一点，郑云龙气得打了他的屁股，又一口咬在肩头，班长，你不能不管我。

被操松了的穴口又被刺激地往里收缩，不知道是郑云龙想操得更深点，还是他破罐子破摔地要吞吃。他紧扣着郑云龙的手腕，这个姿势不好讨吻，呜咽着张口就去咬脸旁的小臂，别离开我。

郑云龙射的时候，阿云嘎已经眼神涣散，顶得深了会小声地喊，睫毛被泪水浸地太湿了，结成一簇簇的，猛然睁开的时候总让郑云龙想起和他一起看的每一次日升。

头羊跑了，总是有东西跟着，在阿云嘎眼里像一片涌动的云，翻滚着在远处的破口里争先恐后地挤出去，他恨自家是狭长的草场，要从另一头用力地跑。多赚一点钱再买上一点地，修成环形也不错，就能带上他们一圈圈地走，反正他数学不好，不计数，羊也没有比他好到哪里去。

绕着小区散步的时候郑云龙低头给前面健身风姿赶超大爷的人发微信，他先改了头像，又把名字换成智能放牧应用助手，他给阿云嘎发，你能过来牵一下你的小羊吗？

END


End file.
